Harry Potter and the ArchAngel
by yozza
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry was neglected by his parents until age five while they fawned over his older twin, and then abused by the Dursley's until age seven. Then he makes the decision to lead his own life and left with the help of his friend. Hayden has been adored all his life, but all he wants is to have his brother back. Can he get this chance? And how does a certain angel fit into all of this?</html>
1. Prologue

Hey! So quick A/N:

I basically decided to combine my three favorite story plots for HP fic's, them being; Wrong boy who lived, Harry gets adopted by another wizarding family, and a supernatural crossover with Gabriel going to Hogwarts because..well because it's Gabriel, so Trickster business *Cough*Snape*Cough*

)Blah(...Harry

(Blah)...Gabriel

"Blah"... Normal Speaking

That's it I guess, you'll probably see how this will work as the story goes on. So, onto the story:

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

July 31st was an ordinary day to most people. That year it happened to fall on a pleasant, sunny cloud free day, so most people were more cheerful than they would have been had been raining or cold. Two boys however, both now eleven years old, would have been hyper and cheerful no matter what the weather. The very simple fact was that it was their birthday.

It was not an ordinary birthday for the two boys, though. This one was different to all the others. They were looking forward to this particular day for the past week even more eagerly than ever before.

The two boys were wizards, and last week they had received their acceptance letters into Hogwarts.

Because of this the families of the two boys had decided that a trip to Diagon Alley was in order.

So as Harry Diggory opened his eyes, he felt his excitement grow to the point where he couldn't contain it anymore. He sprung out of his bed and raced across the hall of the Diggory home and into his brothers room, jumping excitedly onto the bed and bouncing up and down, grinning widely at the disgruntled groan that came from it's occupant.

"Cedric!" Harry shouted loudly "Cedric, wake up!"

Cedric turned slightly so that he could push the awake-at-an-annoyingly-early-hour person of his chest, before somehow managing to wake up enough to speak. "What?" he asked, quite put off at the fact that Harry had woken him early once again for seemingly no reason.

"Guess what day it is," Harry replied in sing-song voice.

Cedric sighed and reluctantly asked the question.

"What day?" This was the same way the conversation went every Christmas and birthday. Though Harry seemed more hyper today, for some reason. A reason Cedric couldn't quite remember.

"It my birthday! I'm eleven!" Harry exclaimed, once again throwing himself across Cedric's bed and ignoring his brother's loud protests.

Cedric grinned, realizing what that age meant, and remembering the letter that they had received barely a week ago. His little brother's excitability was now easily explainable. Cedric had been the same on the day he had been accepted, and on the day that he went to Diagon Alley to purchase his school supplies, which he now knew Harry would be doing later.

However rather than express his eagerness for Harry to join him at school, he feigned annoyance.

"Great," he said in fake exasperation "Now I have to deal with you all year round."

Harry glared at his brother then came to a conclusion. _Two can play at that game_, he thought, before using a look that he knew too well that Cedric hated. The best puppy eyes that Harry could do. Which is to say, the best that Cedric, or any Diggory, had ever seen.

"'Ric, I'm hurt. I'd almost think you didn't want me," he said, using the name he'd given Cedric when they'd first met.

Cedric , never being able to resit Harry's pleading face, or as Cedric had dubbed it the 'get-away-with-anything' face, gave up on pretense of being annoyed and allowed his smile to show. Then, Harry couldn't help but notice, Cedric's smile grew less warm, friendly brotherly smile to the scary, evil smile he got when he had an idea for revenge. Probably for being woken up.

Needless to say Harry was suitably scared.

Cedric suddenly sprung forward and grappled Harry who definatley did not scream, and proceeded to mercilessly tickle him, knowing that it was Harry's weakness.

"Cedric...stop," he gasped out, laughing loudly, and kicking around "Sorry...I woke...you up,"

Cedric, seemingly satisfied with his victory, lay back on his bed, smoothing out his hair as he did so. Harry meanwhile struggled to regain his breath and composure after laughing so hard. He allowed himself to grin internally knowing that revenge was on it's way. He saw Cedric glance at the clock that hung on his wall, which at the moment showed them that it was half six. He actually did get annoyed then.

He and Harry had always been close, despite only having known each other for a little while. At the point his parents adopted Harry, so Harry had been, he had been desperate for a brother. From what he remembered, Cedric had been very excited to finally get his wish. He very rarely got upset with Harry. The only time he did was when his 'morning rule' got broken- 'Don't wake me up before eight'.

"Harry, why did you wake me so bloody early," he asked calmly.

Harry grin wasn't reassuring in the slightest. "I didn't" was all the raven haired boy said, before sprinting off, leaving Cedric confused. The older boy turned, and his eyes widened as he saw that the clock was frozen. He darted out of his room and saw the clock in the hall. Eleven-thirty.

"HARRY!"

Harry was reduced to tears with his laughter. The only thing Cedric hated more than being woken early was missing breakfast.

Harry reflected on how lucky he had been twelve months to be taken in by the best family in the world. Though he still felt bitter about how it came to be.

_~Flashback~_

_5 year old Harry Potter crept downstairs, trying desperately to avoid making any noises so as not to alert his parents that he was still awake. He wouldn't have bothered, but for the fact that they had once again; as they had for the past four years; forgotten, or rather, neglected to tell him that it was dinner time, and his twin brother, Hayden, hadn't been able to bring him any food._

_So once again he was forced to go and get it himself. One thing he did not expect was to suddenly fall to floor as soon as he stepped into the kitchen, his father, mother and Albus Dumbledore standing over him. Lily was in tears, and James had a sad smile on his face. Dumbledore looked smug. But he was a very good actor and it seemed only Harry could see that. The interfering old coot, as a friend so eloquently put it, had his wand out.  
><em>

_"Are you sure it's the only way?" Lily sobbed_

_"Yes. I'm sorry, Lily, but Voldemort is not gone," Dumbledore stated his eyes twinkling "Hayden must be trained, and I fear Harry would only be a burden. He would be jealous of his brother"_

_The young, but mentally very advanced Harry had scoffed at that. Or tried to but couldn't, as he was in a full body bind curse. He would never betray nor have any ill feelings towards Hayden. It was, after all, Hayden who looked after him when he was ill, which was often as he very badly fed, and had a poor immune system from his lack of outdoor activity. Hence why he was always ill after a day out with the Potters, and why he was too small for his age._

_"I believe the Dursley's would be the best place for him. You will see him again when the boy's are eleven," Dumbledore the Dark Grey said serenely (as his mind helpfully supplied. Well not his exactly) before Harry felt darkness cloud his vision. The last thing he heard was his mother's whispered good-bye. _

_~End Flashback~_

After that Harry spent two years with the Dursley's, not at all missing his so-called parents. His best friends dad was better than Harry's relatives. But siblings couldn't even compare. However, two whole years of abuse with magic hating muggles had been annoying at best, and horrible at worst. So eventually he left. A normal seven year old could not survive in the outside world on his own, but Harry was not an ordinary person and never had been, even amongst other wizards. He'd always known that.

Unknown to everyone but two people, Harry left neither the Potter nor the Dursley house alone. And he was of course eternally grateful to the one constant person (technicalities of it aside) in his life.

(Harry, Harry, Harry we finally get to go back to the super cool wizarding alley! You know, whatsit called? It'll be awesome! We finally get to play the most ultimate, hilarious and crazy Trickster/Harry prank on Dumbles the Grey!)

Except for moments like this when Gabriel couldn't stop talking. Thinking. Thalking? But he did have to say that the man had some cool tricks and powers. Powers that he successfully granted Harry use of. It was Gabriel's idea to set all the clocks in the house to a different time (the wrong one of course) but for the one in his parents bedroom.

Because Gabriel was an archangel. One who had been blasted out of his own body when he tried to fake his own death and became far too elaborate with the plan. The fake blade had sent the angel flying across the planet and universe's, before crashing into Harry. So now they shared a mind. Which in itself was odd, as Harry should have died from having the angel in the same body as him, plus Gabriel should be in charge. Gabe thought it had something to do with him not having had permission to enter, or maybe something to do with the fake blade. The real one was hidden up Harry's right sleeve.

Regardless of what strange twist of fate had brought them together, Harry wouldn't have it any other way. Well maybe one thing.

(I can read your thought's Harry)

)You were meant too(

(Not my fault you make me hyper by eating all that sugar before bed)

)Not my fault! I inherited your sweet tooth as well remember? Not just your Trickster/Angel mojo. Hardly my fault you keep me awake all night by talking across this thing(

Gabriel didn't seem to deem it necessary to give a reply. Not that he could because Harry had blocked him out. _Ah the joys of occlumency. _The thing was, that even Harry didn't have any sugar all day (an impossible feat mind you), Gabriel still Didn't. Ever. Go. To sleep. Which in turn meant he kept Harry awake. That was why Harry learned occlumency. It let him push a wall up over the link for a few hours, which was enough time for him to get the low amount of sleep that his angel improved body needed.

Harry turned their thought's to later that day. He let an evil grin spread across his face as he thought of the moment that 'Ric realized what time it was (5am). He could feel Gabe's sly smile over the link as well.

Cedric froze and groaned internally as he saw the slightly scary grin Harry was wearing. That look never, NEVER, meant anything good. It was the most evil grin ever. Of all time.

x0x0x0x0x0x0

A fair distance from the Diggory home, later on in the day, another boy felt as though he had been punched in the gut. Repeatedly with some strength. Whilst his metaphorical attacker wore heavy titanium gauntlets. With spikes.

In short he felt terrible.

He turned away from the disgustingly plain house, on a sickeningly plain street. He would have happily brought the place, no the town down with any means needed. Instead he controlled his temper and let the distraught sadness overwhelm him. He fell down onto the hard sidewalk, and pointedly looked away from the muggle houses so as not to show the hate he felt for them.

He ignored his parent's calls,and the confused question's of his younger sister, Alice. His unruly dark brown hair with a red tint to it fell down into his chocolate brown eyes, which were filled with tears. He could only be partly glad that they were in the muggle world at that moment. Otherwise the wizarding press would be all over him. Asking ceaseless question's and taking picture he didn't want, subjecting him to interview after interview. And he could never say no to his families proud smiles. No. Not his family. His godfather and uncle no longer spoke to his parents. And his brother was long gone. So they weren't a full family any more.

The second boy was Hayden Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. At his back was number 4 privet drive. And he'd just been told his brother had ran away four years ago. He'd just been told his brother was gone.

Hayden did something no wizard had ever done before. He prayed. Prayed to be able to see his brother again.


	2. Gringotts

Hey! So quick A/N:

So I changed the mental dialogue format for Harry and Gabriel to make it less confusing in the long run. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, or followed.

{Blah}...Harry

**{****Blah}**...Gabriel

"Blah"... Normal Speaking

* * *

><p><span>Gringotts<br>

The wall that hid diagon alley slid open and Harry was greeted by a familiar, but yet not at all heart warming sight. Wizards and Witches in all kinds of robes bustling around the alley, slipping into shops or exiting, their arms laden with purchases. Brightly colored shops and sign's on either side of the road, some of which Harry recognized. He'd been to the robe shop Madame Malkin's; the book store, Flourish and Bott's and of course the pub behind him, the Leaky Cauldron.

Then there was Gringotts, the wizarding bank and workplace of the only people who knew about Harry's winged-but-currently-not-winged-passenger. Harry sighed. He and Gabe needed to really try and do better with the acronym names. Most people didn't have a super-high IQ to understand neither his nor the angel's most witty remarks, and no one could keep up with the speed at which a sugar-high Harry talked. Which was all the time.

**{I cannot stress this enough. That's NOT my fault}**

{Where else do I get it from? Not my parents, I know that much.}

**{...Well that's just plain insulting}**

{What?! How the Lucifer did you get insulting form...you know what I don't care. I haven't had enough sugar to argue with you over sugar right now!}

**{Then look left} **This was 'said' in a gleeful, almost maniacal voice. So of course Harry took the advice, because anything Gabriel found enticing was either some high and mighty idiot who needed to be taken down a peg (that is how they spent the years in between leaving the Dursley's and now after all) or something very sugary and unhealthy. Something Cedric's mother, Anna, would tell him he eats to much of.

_Worth it, _Harry thought as his eyes widened and his mouth watered. He decided to listen to Gabriel more often.

**{You always say that (Indignant huff), now hurry up and get some! The more you get, the more I get!} **

Harry stared at his favorite place in the world, besides Honeydukes. Fortescue's sold the best ice cream Harry, hell even Gabriel had ever tasted. And Gabriel had gotten around back in his day.

**{You say that like I'm old}**

{...You're over a billion years older than me. A hundred years is old. You're ancient!}

Harry decided to quit while he was ahead, and blocked off the link. Then he grinned at all the ice cream eating memories Gabriel could see, but not experience. Or maybe he just grinned at the thought of all the ice cream. With that grin still on his face, he turned to Cedric and tugged on his arms.

Cedric was very annoyed with Harry. That morning they had sat and waited for his parents to get up, waited for three hours in fact. Cedric still thought it was 11 o'clock at that point, though to give him credit he was suspicious. He had seen the evil smile, and the sweet wrappers that Harry 'forgot' to pick up while he was pranking. So when, at eight, his parents got up, they were very surprised to see both boys awake. It was then that Harry had revealed that he'd woken 'Ric up at five in the morning.

Speaking of the morning, Harry loved it. It was his first real birthday. His 10th had already passed when the Diggory's took him in, His 9th, 8th and 7th had been spent on his own, 6 had been with the Dursley's, and all those before that with the Potter's, where the focus was on Hayden. So to actually be given presents, and a good meal and attention from someone other than a certain trapped angel. He had received book (high year magic books) from Anna, and a new broom (a Nimbus 2000!) from Amos and Cedric. They had been remarkably impressed when he revealed he was a natural seeker. Cedric played the same position and had done for years, yet Harry bested him on his first try. It kinda helped that he actually had Gabe's wings to keep him steady, but no one else could see them anyway. Gabriel had promised him a treat when they got to Gringotts.

So here they were and Cedric could see exactly what Harry was looking at. So could his parents. And as much as Cedric wanted to go as well, he knew that letting Harry anywhere near that shop would have it out of business for weeks as Florean tried to make up for the lack in ice cream. Plus a hyper Harry on a shopping trip was just about the worst thing a person could force another to endure.

"No Harry dear, and you know why," Anna said, while fighting back a smile.

"Aw, come on. Just one scoop? Please," Harry begged with once again the unbeatable puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately, Anna and Amos' desire to protect the civilians from an unleashed Sugar rushed preteen/archangel. Though they didn't know about the latter. They still said no, and they needed to go to Gringotts first anyway. So that was where they were dragging him off to as he looked longingly at the frozen sugary heaven.

On the other hand though, Harry loved Gringotts. He loved the ride to the vaults, and he was on good terms with the bank manager, Ragnok. He smiled as he remembered their first meeting.

_~Flashback~_

_Harry strode in through the doors of the bank. He gazed around him in awe of the amazing structure of the building, and it's occupants, the Goblin's._

_Snapping himself out of it, with the help of Gabriel, he stopped gawking and approached the nearest free goblin. It was fairly empty inside. It was dark outside by this point and pouring with rain. Harry would have also stayed in, if he had anywhere to stay in. He had just that day ran away from the Dursley's. Two years near enough was enough for him. He was done with them and nothing could make him go back._

_With this new determination, he plucked up his courage and spoke._

_"Hello, master goblin. My name is Harry Potter, and if it isn't to much trouble, I was wondering if I might be able to take and inheritance test? I would be most appreciative if you could help me," he said eloquently. In all fairness, Gabe had told him what to say. He was Loki Silvertongue after all. At least he hoped that's what it meant. Yuck, he'd spent far too much time with Gabriel if he was thinking of things like that at seven years. _

_However strange the words may seem from the mouth of a boy as young as he was, it appeared to have been the smart thing to do. The Goblin looked surprised and delighted at the same time to be shown such respect._

_"Of course Mister Potter. My name is Griphook. I would be glad to help you with the test," he pulled out a document of some form, then paused and pulled another, peering cautiously at Harry "Forgive me, sir, but I must be sure that I am dealing with Harry Potter before I do this. I hope you understand?"_

_"Not at all," he replied, before listening raptly to the instructions for the identity test. He slit his finger on a small knife and dropped three drops of blood onto the spare document, followed by imprinting his magical signature. On the parchment words appeared: Harry James Potter & Gabriel, the Archangel._

_Griphook looked up sharply at seeing this. He sat there for a moment gawking at the words and having his eyes dart back and forth between Harry and the identity test. Then he seemed to think deeply for a moment, his eyes set curiously on Harry, his brow furrowed in concentration. He seemed to be considering something, and Harry had a feeling that that something was him._

_Finally, Griphook spoke "Who do I have the honor of speaking to, my Lord," Harry knew by this that he expected Gabe to be in charge. Probably for Harry to be nearly gone. So he dropped the surprise._

_"Harry Potter. Gabriel is simply a passenger. We believe it occurred when he was stabbed by a fake angel blade, and that he isn't in control because we were both unwilling. For know, he cannot leave, but he can take the lead in dire circumstance. My eyes turn gold when he does," Harry explained, mentally laughing with Gabe at Griphook's poorly concealed shock. He was probably more stoic normally but this was a huge revelation._

_"Well then, Mr Potter, I believe we should see Ragnok, the bank manager. He overseas the most important transactions and due to how high level it has to be to see him, he doesn't involve himself all that much. I believe he is used only for the vaults of Emrys, LeFay, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff... and the demon and angel vaults," he raised his hand when Harry opened his mouth to question this "Director Ragnok will answer any questions, allow you to take your inheritance test and take you to the angel vault"_

_Harry nodded and followed Griphook to Ragnok's office. All along the way Harry marveled at the Goblin architecture and art, questioning Griphook about it very enthusiastically, hanging on to every word the Goblin said, very interested to hear about Goblin culture and history. All too soon the walk was over. Outside, Griphook knocked sharply and entered at the curt 'come in' they received. _

_Griphook introduced them and explained the situation. As he finished, Harry; or rather Gabe; decided that flattery was never wasted "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, director. Griphook speaks very highly of you. I hope to hear of your gold overflowing your vaults, and the same of all Goblin kind. No one is more deserving of wealth in our world"_

_Ragnok smiled. Then he said:_

_"I will tell you about the two vaults and answer any questions at the end. Now the demon vault. We have had a number of demons cross over our world over the centuries. I believe it all started with Morgana LeFay. She was a very talented witch, and good intentioned too. But history only remembers her bad side. Completely unfair as it wasn't hers. You see, a demon possessed her. Now when the demon tried to claim the vault of Morgana, it wouldn't open, as it knew she wasn't herself. So the demon created a new vault, one for other demons. When, Morgana's body died, the Demon was thrown back into it's own world. Since then two unknown demons have been, though both were quite a while ago. Then there was Meg. She was just passing through really, a few decades ago. Then finally there's Crowley. He turns up every know and then. He's been talking about Hogwarts really. Wants a vacation, might disguise himself he said. Probably hopes for a few contracts while he's there. Just a rumor, but be on your guard._

_"Now then. Angel's," Ragnok continued "The first angel who came here arrived as Rowena Ravenclaw was dying. Rowena allowed the angel to use her body as she would not survive anyway. This angel stayed for a while and quite and enjoyed it, so I hear. But eventually she had to go. She could have stayed, but refused to use any vessel other than Rowena, so she left. Hannah her name was. While she was here, she encountered the same problem as the demon, and so used the same solution. We have only had one other angel here since. A very sarky man, used this world to hide from a war he supposedly died in. Balthazar. That's him. I hear he gave Olivander a feather to use in a wand actually. Might end up yours. I liked him, despite his rudeness. Now any questions?_

_Harry thought for a moment, then answered in the negative. So they moved on to the inheritance test. Three drops of blood, his magical signature and a special goblin charm later they had a parchment that read as follows: _

_Inheritance Test_

_Name: Harrison James Potter (age 7)_

_Birth Parents: James Charlus Potter (father) & Lily Potter-Evans_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Inheritance:_

_1/3 of the Potter Wealth_

_1/3 of the Potter Property (Godric's Hollow cottage, France Holiday Home)_

_1/3 of the Potter family heirlooms_

_1/3 of the Peverell Wealth_

_1/2 of the Black Wealth_

_1/2 of the Black Property (Grimmauld Place, Italy Holiday Home, Yorkshire Cottage)_

_Angel Vault_

_Abilities: Level 1=Beginner, Level 2=Average , Level 3=Student , Level 4=Apprentice, Level 5=Master (Underlined abilities cannot increase in levels)_

_Animagus, Lvl 1_

_Occlumency, Lvl 2_

_Legilmency, Lvl 1_

_Metamorphmagus, Lvl 1_

_Parseltongue, Lvl 4_

_Parselmagic, Lvl 2_

_Wandless, Lvl 2_

_Ice Elemental, Lvl 2_

_Angelic Abilities:_

_Telekinetic_

_Angel Telepathy_

_Angel Flying_

_Conjuration_

_Shape Shifting_

_Weaknesses:_

_Fire Spells_

_Angel Blades_

_Holy Fire_

_Strength's_

_Wandless_

_Parsel_

_Mind_

_Angel_

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

_DADA _

_Ice spells_

_End of Test_

_Following this Harry was taken down to the Angel vault and he realized that he owed more to Gabe's family than he ever knew. He was the richest wizard alive thanks to them.  
><em>

_~End Flashback~_

Harry was pleased to note that his Parseltongue, elemental, wandless and occlumency strength's had all increased by one level, and his parselmagic by two. It was a personal achievement, to become a master Parseltongue.

After arriving at the bank, they had immediately gone to see Ragnok, who had first taken them to the Diggory family vault, where Anna and Amos had taken a dozen or two galleon's each; probably to pay for his and Cedric's school supplies.

As of now, he and the Diggory's and he were standing in front of his vault as he released a tad of their Grace to open the doors. As they did, he heard the Diggory's gasp as they realized just how rich he was. He had to admit the amount of gold was ridiculous. The room was as big as Potter Manor and Diggory Manor combined, and most of it was filled with money and stones and gems and jewels. However there were a few sections devoted to books, another to artifacts and trinkets and a final one for weapons. A large chest sat front and center. Harry had always wanted to know what was in it, but Gabe wouldn't tell him how to open it.

**{I had to have something for your birthday, now didn't I?}**

{Wait really?}

**{Yeah! But first get your money}**

He did as he was told, which was a strange concept for him, but he was so excited to finally know what was in the trunk. So, he grabbed a wallet that had a undetectable extension charm, and was warded against any one other him or an angel and had a feather weight charm on it, before simply knock a limp of coins (mainly galleon's) into it. Stepping back, the swipe hadn't even made a difference, and he couldn't even see where the gold came from. That was how stupidly rich he was. From one vault alone.

{Okay. Sooooo, chest?}

**{You bet! Walk over to it and hold your hand above it}  
><strong>

Harry did so.

{What next?}

**{Patience. Now let a little grace out and repeat after me... I speak with the will of the Angel Gabriel}  
><strong>

Harry followed these instruction's to the letter. The trunk opened with a click. He wasted no time in throwing open the lid and searching through the trunk. He found plenty of extremely valuable or important items. For example the real key's to Dean Winchester's beloved Impala. After Gabe hits the detonator, the next time the key's Dean had were used, they would explode, turning the slick black Impala hot pink. Even the Horn of Gabriel was in this trunk.

Yet Gabe told him to keep digging. And then he saw why.

**{There it is}**

{You're letting _me_ have _this_}

**{You're doing that undervalue yourself thing again. That's not healthy. told you not to do that}**

{Still can't believe you trapped me in that damn show while I was asleep}

**{It was funnier with you than with the Chuckle-chester's}**

{This is really mine}

**{There's no one I trust more with it. Except me}**

{Your modesty is unparallelled}

Regardless of this fact, Harry hesitantly reached into the trunk and pulled out the item.

The long, shining, silver blade fit easily into his hand, as though he were born to use one. As though he were an Angel.


	3. Family Reunion

Last Chapter belonged to Harry, so this one's Hayden's

{Blah}...Harry

**{****Blah}**...Gabriel

"Blah"... Normal Speaking

* * *

><p><span>Family Reunions...Technically<br>

Hayden stepped out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily, the place wasn't very crowded, else he likely would have been swarmed. The worst part was that he was forced to grin and bear it for the sake of his parents. But today he couldn't have. The first five years had been managed by helping Harry, who was often ill (courtesy of his poor treatment). It distracted him. Then Harry was gone. Alice was born not long after, though she was never forgotten about like Harry for some reason. So he spent those six years anxiously waiting the day when he could see his twin back.

Now though he had no motivation. If anyone had crowded him and shook his hand he would have dropped all pretense of enjoying the spotlight and not-to-politely tell them all to leave him alone.

So he was relieved to see that the only people in the bar at that moment was Tom, the landlord who smiled and waved; as a friend not a fan. The others were a group of seven standing near the back door. Hayden felt a grin pull on his face, despite the devastating news that Harry was gone. Not dead though. He could tell that his brother was alive. He just didn't know where to look.

The group of people happened to contain two of his best friends: Neville Longbottom and Adrian Black. The Black's and Remus had blanked the elder Potters since Harry was hitched off to the Dursley's, yet they always found time for him, and he had convinced them that it would be worth seeing his parents so as to see Harry. The grin fell from his face. Remus and the Black's would be broken, possibly irreversibly this time. They had been so looking forward to the day. The Longbottom's would be upset too though they didn't have as strong a connection to Harry.

Looking at the group as he and his own partial family made their way towards them, he placed names to faces. There was his Godfather, Remus Lupin, Harry's Godfather Sirius and his wife Marlene McKinnon, Neville and Adrian, and Frank and Alice Longbottom, though neither was the brilliant Aurors they had been before a bout with Bellatrix Black's cruciatus curse. Marlene's family had been killed only weeks before the attack on Godric's Hollow. Marlene likely would have died to, had she not been staying with Sirius at the time.

Remus noticed them first.

"Cub!" He exclaimed, with unhidden joy. He swept forward and pulled Hayden into a tight hug that neither had had for months.

"Hey, Hay!" Sirius said, chuckling at his own joke, to which Hayden relied with "Seriously, Sirius?" _That's right_, he thought, _Two can play at that game Padfoot!_

The whole group laughed the bad puns Sirius seemed to be able to turn funny. Hayden quickly greeted his friends and family before his parents could make any sort of move. He wanted to share a moment with the rest of his family before the big bomb got dropped. Hayden not-so-subtly moved to Sirius' side ready to support him. The Grim animagus wouldn't be laughing so much soon, Hayden realized gloomily.

"James, Lily! How are you?" Alice asked, smiling brightly as she greeted them, copied by Frank.

"We're fine, Alice. Thank you, how are you lately," Lily replied, eager to catch up to someone who had been one of her closest friends in school. After Snape, until fifth year, anyway.

"We're recovering," Frank said with a small smile. Then he looked down and saw Alice (Hayden's sister) and grinned. "And you must be Alice, right?" said girl could only nod shyly.

James turned to the former Marauders. Everyone visibly stiffened as the tension increased tenfold.

"Padfoot, Moony," James said as way of greeting.

"James," Remus said slightly strained. Clearly, he (or Moony) wasn't as forgiving of James as everyone thought.

Sirius' voice though, was cold and clear "Lord Potter" he said formally, and James visibly winced at the cold response. Then his eyes narrowed as he studied the group in front of him. Hayden realized what was going to happen, and prepared himself for the devastation of Sirius.

"Where's Harry?"

The question seemed to set something off with Remus as well. Suddenly he was much more alert, looking around with a piercing gaze that you could tell was searching very specifically for someone. The Longbottom's looked questionably at James and Lily, though theirs was more of a curious interest in the answer as opposed to the accusing glares of Hayden's 'uncles', or the disapproving one from Marlene.

After exchanging a worried glance, James spoke up, speaking softly, slowly and holding up his hands in a placating way "Sirius, don't get mad. We went to get him. Earlier today, even. But he wasn't there, he..."

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as Sirius let out a ragged sob. Sirius never cried. Never. It was an undoubted fact of life that the ever grinning Sirius Black did not cry. But he did now.

Remus looked ready to as well, but he held it back by glaring at James in a way he never had before.

"You never should have sent him away," he snarled.

"We've told Dumbledore. If Harry arrives at Hogwarts, we'll know," Lily said, seemingly trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. In fact she probably was doing that as well, but Hayden knew his mother. She was trying to suppress whatever guilt had finally (after six years) found it's way to her.

"Albus said that Harry's letter was sent out, and the owl came back with a confirmation. We just don't know where he is," James said, presumably in an effort to get back in the the other Marauders. Hayden stifled a scoff. He was doing it the wrong way. Get Harry to forgive you, and eventually Padfoot and Moony will too. He didn't share his thoughts though. Let his father figure it out on his own. It would take him long enough. He deserved it. Even though Hayden loved him, he knew that. His father's words also revealed why they had taken so long in leaving Potter Manor. They must have floo called Dumbledore, while they were there.

"And Sirius and I'll be there this year so we can keep an eye out," James said, having continued talking while Hayden thought. He caught onto that though, but didn't question it. He would get the standard "We'll tell you later" reply.

Everyone was saved from the unbearable tension when Marlene suggested they get on with the shopping anyway, because they would still need to buy things for Hayden, Neville and Adrian. So the group decided to first head off to Gringotts, so that they could get the money needed for the shopping. Also, according to Frank the Weasley's had passed by heading that way so they decided to meet up with them and do the pre-term shopping with them.

Upon entering the huge white building with a warning on the door-more of a threat really. One that Adrian had commented on with a sarcastic 'Nice'. Adrian had rich black hair and grey eyes. He looked like a complete copy of his father. Acted like one two. They had the same personality, though Dri was a bit more compassionate than his dad had been, thanks to his mother. Regardless, they immediately saw a group of red heads, third in line from a teller, with no one behind them. So the three family group strode over to them. As usual Molly babied him, Dri and Nev, and began to scold James, Sirius and Remus for one thing or another, but this time stopped when she saw the miserable looks on their faces. Percy was pompous as per the norm, Ginny was wonder-struck by him, and Ron greeted his four friends boisterously. That was the one annoying thing about Ron. He never understood that sometimes people had to be alone, and as such came across as insensitive.

Then came the two that Hayden was dreading seeing. Not that he didn't like them. He usually loved them. But not today. Today they simply brought up maybe's, what-if's and bad memories.

Fred and George. The Weasley twins. Identical, pranksters to heart and soul, always finishing each others sentence's. _Would Harry and I have been like that_. They weren't at first, but they might have got into the habit. That was one example of the many questions and wondering s about what his and Harry's life could have been like.

Right then in the present however, the Twins were cracking off jokes and Ron seemed angry about something or other. Hayden returned to the land of the living just in time, it seemed.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Adrian asked. They all assumed that it was something said or done by one of his older brothers.

"Stupid Diggory's," That was unexpected. The Diggory's, to Hayden's knowledge were nice people.

"What do you mean?" Neville questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"We've been waiting here for over half-an-hour," Ron ranted "Then the Diggory's just stroll past every one else and go straight down! What makes them so much better than us?!"

Just as he said this the offending family walked back through the crowded entrance hall. Hayden was surprised to see not three as he had expected, but rather four people, the youngest of which was a brown haired, green eyed boy about his own age. Confused, Hayden thought back to every time he had met the Diggory's and concluded with certainty that they only had one son.

It was further confirmed when Adrian leaned in and said "I thought the Diggory's only had one son," the confusion was clear in his voice too.

"Well kids..." one twin said

"...they did..." the other continued

"...the other..."

"...turned up..."

"..About a year ago" they finished together.

Ron was glaring at the family as they walked past. He looked like he was going to speak up so Hayden pulled him, Neville and Dri over to their parents, who were standing stiffly. The tension seemed to be unbearable, and Hayden suddenly didn't quite want to be around when it exploded. As it inevitably would. Forming a plan, he walked up to them and tapped his mother on the shoulder.

"Mum, instead of going to the vault can we go get our wands?" he asked adding a hopeful, pleading look to his face. In he background he could see Sirius smirking and Remus' eyes shone with amusement. He knew that they would likely have enough money on them for them to do that.

As he predicted they caved and the quartet moved off to Olivander's, after agreeing to meet their parents at Quality Quiditch Supplies

Harry smiled contentedly as he walked through the streets of Diagon Alley. His new blade was tucked securely up his sleeve, where it would stay until he needed to use it. He had also taken a pendant with the Mark of Gabriel etched into it, and it now hung from around his neck, sending a warning about who's protection he was under to everyone. Even those who didn't know who Gabriel was, would still be able to tell that it meant Harry was looked after, due to some enochian runes the pendant had.

"So Harry where do you need to go next?" Anna asked

Harry thought for a moment, deliberating with Gabriel at the same time, before replying. "Well, I already have my robes, and I can conjure any books I need, even though I'm well ahead of first year material. So all that's left is a wand, telescope and Potions equipment,"

"We can get the other equipment when we get Cedric's new potions equipment. You go get your wand, and we'll meet you Fortesque's," Amos said, adding a wink at the last part. This was followed by laughter as Harry's eyes lit up and he took off to the Wand-makers shop. He barely took any notice of the faded sign that proudly displayed the shops name and confirmed that the family business had indeed been going for along time. In fact the only thing he noticed was that it was very old.

**{Your observation skills are breathtaking}**

{If you can't be helpful then be quiet} he 'said', forcefully pushing a wall over the link. He still heard Gabe's huffed response (telling him to get a move on so they could get to Fortesque's)

Harry pushed open the door, and looked around. His angel sense's told him that the wards were telling Ollivander just who exactly had entered the store. _So that's how he does it_. Cedric had mentioned that Ollivander rather liked to creep people out, and he often knew what their names were regardless of their blood status. Harry suspected that Dumbledore used a similar method for knowing who was knocking on his door.

So when Ollivander was about to speak, Harry beat him to the punch.

"Good system, Mr Ollivander. I'll bet it works well on scaring first years,"

The old wand-maker looked surprised for a second a he stepped out from behind the shelves. His narrowed eyes searched Harry as though trying to decipher him. The man's round eyes landing on the pendant, and as realized what it was, he gaped.

"And the penny drops," Harry said, "I'll keep it simple. I am Harry. Gabriel is a passenger."

**{(Scoffs) Thanks, it's good to know what you think of me}**

{No problem}

"Well, I must say it's a pleasure, mister..." Harry cut him off.

"Gabriel. Harry Gabriel. It's the name I chose. Though if you want my full name it would be Harrison James Gabriel Potter Diggory, due to various circumstances. I chose Gabriel, and ditched the James Potter part. I added Diggory when they took me in," he explained {Though, they didn't officially adopt me and therefore I don't actually have that name}

**{Yeah but if we'd tried, the Potter's would have just blocked us. By the way your hair's going black again} **

Scowling, Harry forced his hair back to the wavy light brown hair that he used most. His low level Metamorphmagus ability meant he could only change his hair style, length and colour, but it still allowed him to change his appearance. If he wanted to change his looks more, he'd just used his grace for it.

**{Whose Grace, exactly?} **

{Fine, OUR grace. Happy?}

Sighing Harry turned back in time to A) hear four people enter the store just as he walked to the desk, and B) See Ollivander pull out a delicately runed box, presumably containing a wand. Harry was shocked (as was Gabriel) and both were also elated to realize that the box was covered in enochian runes. Gabriel's knowledge of the language translated what was written on the box for them. Summed up, the box contained the wand that contained the feather of the Angel Balthazar. Their good mood dropped as they realized that the other people in the room was his former twin and his friends.

"Oi! Diggory!" Harry spun to see that the Weasel's **{Ha, good one}** face was reminiscent of his hair.

"Yes?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Why does everyone else have to wait, and yet you lot get to just walk through like you own the bloody place?!" Weasel's, sorry Weasley's face was getting redder and redder. The other boy's looked like they also wanted to know the answer, but were merely curious.

"Sorry Weasley, but it' called having some brains. Not that you'd be familiar with the concept," the curly, dark haired boy let out a bark of laughter that vaguely resembled a dog **{Strange}**{Definitely}. The other two looked unsure as whether to laugh or scowl at him for the insult.

Harry continued "You see, I know how to respect a Goblin. Which means that I get attended by Ragnok himself. Since no one else does, I was able to go straight down," he said, twisting the facts around so that the tale was still mostly true, but also not revealing anything about himself. _Like hell am I going to tell theses idiot's that I have one the most important vaults in the bank._

Harry turned back as Ollivander set more wands on the desk. He knew that he'd need two wands, as each would only properly work for either Gabe or Harry. Though it's not like they actually needed them. Still, two wands would make the Weasel jealous, so it was an everybody who mattered wins situation right. And everyone who mattered happened to be himself, Gabe, Ollivander and possibly the unfortunate sod who annoyed Harry first. {So maybe not everyone wins. Idiots don't}

**{But you said that YOU win. How does that work} **

{...Jerk}

**{Yup!}**

Harry reached out and took the offered wand. Ollivander had seemingly decided that Harry should try Balth's wand first, so he had pulled it out of the amazing silver and runed box. He held the brown wand out to him. The colour seemed to shift between shades, and looked like it was sparkling. Harry was curious as to what wood it was made from.

Harry took the wand, after telling Ollivander that he was he was left handed (he wasn't. He was ambidextrous, but his blade was in his right sleeve, so his wand would go in his left) and it reacted. Warmth seemed to spread across his body as he held the wand that held the feather of one of his technically brothers. God, his family tree must be so ridiculously big. He felt a mental poke. **{Don't use Dad's name so lightly. You'd think you would have learned}**

However, as red and gold and blue and green sparks shot out of the wand, they weren't as bright, nor did they last as long as they could have.

Ollivander frowned "It accepts you but something's holding it back.." He trailed off as Harry realized what that must mean. He 'stepped back' from control of his body and Gabriel took the stage. Ollivander's eyes widened in surprise as he saw their eyes change from emerald (or possibly AK) green, to sparkling Gold. The wand did the same as before though this time to a much, MUCH, larger degree.

"How much?" Gabe asked in that smug, drawling voice that wrecked their vocal chords. At the moment however, Harry didn't care as he was mentally berated and slapping Gabriel. The others would surely catch onto the difference. Gabriel spoke differently, both in a different voice and tone (Harry's was polite and eloquent, whilst Gabriel's was smug and cocky), Gabriel walked with more of a dramatic flair and swagger, and held himself half-slouched, yet still alert, in contrast to Harry's relaxed but ready pose.

His worries seemed to be unfounded as no one noticed anything at all, save for Ollivander.

Harry took control again before they did.

"That wand is free. It's not mine to sell. I am simply here to pass it on to it's true master when he finds it. 11 inches, flexible, made of Eden Tree Wood, and containing a very rare feather. I assume you know which?" Ollivander asked. Harry nodded.**  
><strong>

"Now for your other..."

"WHAT! HE GETS TWO" Weasel number six, if he counted right said (he'd really have to learn names soon), cried out in anger.

"Yes, because I NEED them," Harry replied, stressing the word 'need', before turning back to the wands. They must have spent nearly twenty minutes rolling through multiple wands. "Yew wood, dragon heartstring", "Oak wood, Unicorn hair", "Holly and Phoenix feather". None of the wands worked, though the last one came closest. Then Ollivander pulled out another wand. This one was in a box made of pure black material, but it also had some runes on it. For example, Harry could tell that it was infused with holy oil, and blood sigil's, thereby preventing Angels from stealing it.

Ollivander pulled it out, the wand was pitch black, with quite a shine to it. It looked, from a certain angle, like it was made from living shadows. The wand reacted like Balthazar's had with Gabriel. Ollivander and Harry grinned at finding a wand. The others in the store cheered as he finally finished.

"Much like the first, this wand will cost you nothing," Que more protests from Ron "It was left in my care for the day someone worthy found it. It is 12 1/2 inches, inflexible, made from Purgatory wood, containing a Hell Hound Fang,"

Harry, with wide eyes at having two free, very powerful wands with such rare cores. One of a kind probably. He knew that Balthazar had made his wand, but where did the others come from? He pushed his musings aside for later, and listened into the conversation around him, learning what wands the others got. The chubby boy (Neville Longbottom, he learned) found his Cherry and Unicorn Hair wand fairly quickly. Ron Weasley also got through his selection only slightly slower (his was made from Willow with a Unicorn hair). Then it got interesting. Adrian Black was revealed to be the boy with the bark like laugh. He took a fair bit longer than his friends but eventually was chosen by a wand made of Birch Wood and Dragon Heartstring. Finally after the longest wait yet (Harry/Gabriel not withstanding) Hayden ended up with the Holly and Phoenix feather wand.

After they had paid and left, Harry dropped forty galleons on the counter.

"But they're free. You don't need to..."

"Consider it a tip, then, for looking after them for me for so many years," then he walked out, heading for Fortesque's eagerly awaiting the start of the school year. And the ice cream.


	4. All Aboard

Sorry for the delay but I took a break from writing over the half term. But I'm back! And I'll try and update once a week from now.

{Blah}...Harry

**{****Blah}**...Gabriel

"Blah"... Normal Speaking

_"Blah"_...Parseltongue/magic

P.S. Please review and vote on who from SPN you want to see appear in this. It won't happen for a while, but it will eventually. The current options (supplied by me) are: Hannah, Lucifer, Crowley or Balthazar. I'm open for other suggestion's, so long as it's an Angel or Demon

Also review and vote on what house you want Harry, Hayden and Dri to be in. I already have an idea of what I want and I can be persuaded.

Finally, to a reviewer, yes I made a mistake in chapter one. Harry only got the blade in chapter 2. I'll change that eventually.

* * *

><p><span>All Aboard<br>

The rest of the summer passed by in a blur of pranks, Quiditch games and precious moments with his family, knowing that he would soon be away at a school in Scotland for the rest of the year, trapped within the castle walls with Dumbles the Grey** {That old chestnut!}**, Boy Wonder **{Probably a cocky ****moron} **{Hey, we don't know that} and four of the Weasel's **{What did we do to deserve that?}**

Over the weeks between 31st July, and 1st September. Harry continued to train in the seven compartment trunk that he owned. His seven rooms of choice were a bathroom, a study, a lounge, a library, a kitchen, a bedroom, and then a huge open space with practice target's and scenario's that was used as a training ground and/or living space for Harry's pet, a Cobra of some form he hadn't bothered to learn named Salazar that he had picked up on his wanderings and bonded to him as a familiar in a way practically no one remembered. The result was a weak empathy link so that they knew when the other was in danger or pain. Another aspect was that the snake grew according to Harry's magic. Not Gabriels, fortunately enough, as that would most likely have turned him into a basilisk.

**{Ooh, can we...?}**

{No} was Harry's stern reply.

**{Why not?} **

{You're a child. More than I am and I'm eleven. You're not responsible enough to look after a Basilisk without killing some poor sod}

**{Neither are you!}**

{I know, that's why we don't have one}

**{...That was responsible so we can get one now, right?}**

As it stood, Harry's inner monologue continued as he slammed down an Occlumency wall right on the link, Salazar was just over three feet long. Anyway, Harry had taken to using the room to continue using his wandless magic practicing all the first year spells Cedric had told him he'd learn and even some others he thought might be fun or useful that didn't come until later. He was already on third year practical and early fourth year theory for Potions, Herebology, and Arithmacy; a year below on theory for both COMC and Runes but at the same level practical in COMC; Astronomy bored him and he still on first year standards in that; he didn't even bother with History or Divinations, despite Gabriel's (and therefore his) omniscience. His favourites though, were Transfiguration, Charms and DADA. Theory wise he needn't even revise any more as he had memorized everything until his OWL's and even some more after and his practical was only slightly behind.

He was also excelling with his ice power's. Given his power level, he didn't even need to verbally use a spell that related to ice or cold temperatures, much like the first three years work in his more spell based lessons. Combined with his wandless abilities, Harry didn't need a wand for the first years worth of spells or any spell like the Glacius charm, that appealed to his elemental side. The two abilities combined meant that Harry didn't even need to use spells to use ice. He could just do it.

_"Massster, your not-mother isss calling you" _Salazar hissed. They were currently in his bedroom, ready to apparate onto the platform, or in Harry's case, fly. Although everyone else thought it was simply a way of traveling Harry had invented inadvertently in his youth and since it didn't set of any ministry alarms (Of course not. Do you think the ministry is actually competent enough to catch me?) he was allowed to keep using it (as if I could be stopped)

**{There goes the damn hissing again}**

{You can understand him}

**{I know, but I hear both the freaky sounding English and the regular old snake sounds}**

_"Thank you. Come on Sssalazar" _Harry said, allowing his pet to slither up his arm and curl around his chest. Grabbing his already packed and feather lighted trunk, he made his way downstairs happily ignored his friends grumbling about hissing or something like that, whilst rolling a lollipop in his mouth. He reached the bottom and rolled his three new rings on his finger's.

Harry smiled as he remembered becoming even more wealthy and powerful. Not he either needed or wanted it, but he was both denying that power to the Potter's and getting revenge as well. It was like the ultimate prank against Dumbles-with-too-many-names and James Potter. When Lord Potter had gone to Gringott's and claimed the Peverell and Potter Lordships (and thus wealth, properties and Wizengamot seats) Dumbledore had talked him out of claiming the Gryffindor and Emrys seats as well, as Godric was a descendant of Merlin, and Gryffindor's last descendant (a female) had married into the Peverell's before they became the Potter's leaving James the most closely related to both.

The reason Harry got them, was that he was now at last, emancipated. The goblins had refused four years ago, due to a rule laid down by Wizards that Gringotts could emancipate nobody without their guardians consent. However, the compromise that had been reached all those years ago, was that a Goblin could emancipate the wizard at age eleven without their guardians needing to be there or even know if the Goblins deemed them unsuitable. And the Goblins definitely deemed the Potters, Dumbledore or the Dursley's as unsuitable.

So he'd gone to Gringott's, filled in the paperwork, and now here he was. A legal adult. And he had claimed Emrys and Gryffindor house's as any one of Potter blood could. Same with Peverell. The only inheritable family was the Potter's themselves. Also, due to his, HIS, conquer/defeat of He-Whose-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated, he became the heir of Slytherin by right of conquest. His conquest. Not his brother's as everyone had thought, including Hayden (hardly his fault though, he had been one at the time-Harry only remembered at all because Gabe wasn't exactly unaware and had shown him the memory. No doubt about it that curse was heading at him)

So now, with three lord rings, he flew, Amos and Anna apparated (with 'Ric going side-along with his dad) to the platform.

There was still fifteen minuted until the train left but the platform was semi-crowded. Groups of people were chattering excitably to people. A few people greeted Amos and his family formally (all Harry got was a perplexed look). Harry deduced that they were his co-workers.

**{Really, genius. I couldn't tell. Well done on being a moron, Einsteein}**

{Jerk}

**{Just get a compartment before they're all taken, Hot Wings}**

Complying, Harry and 'Ric managed to get through the throngs of people dotted across the station, and onto the train each stowing their trunk in separate compartment's though only a few doors away from each other. Afterwards they headed back to say their own good-bye's

Amos ruffled his younger 'son's' light brown hair, and watched amused as it instantly straightened itself into the wavy look both he and his son had, before taking on it's natural messy style and black colour as he glared and then went back as he cracked a smile and hugged his 'dad'. Harry turned to Anna who pulled him into a warm embrace. When she pulled back, Harry noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Be good," she told them both (She most certainly not look at Harry in any sort of accusing way at all. Nope. Never) "Remember what I told you," Looking pointedly right at him this time.

"Sure," he said brightly and beamed, mentally cackling slightly insanely as her's, 'Ric's and Amos' faces swam with relief "Cause trouble, prank everybody to insanity and eat everything sugary" he continued, before bolting to the train before they recovered from the shock and horror and spluttering they seemed to have ended up in enough to contradict him.

He quickly found his compartment, and spent the next several minutes checking his mental defences and fortifying his mind scape. He was after all going into the school against at least one powerful Legillimens.

He was vaguely aware of a large group of people many, many redheads among them, arriving at the last minute. He shook himself back into reality as the train started moving, waving out the window at Amos and Anna, who shared identical looks of worry for their former school now that Harry had been unleashed


	5. Never Trust Singing Hats

{Blah}...Harry

**{****Blah}**...Gabriel

"Blah"... Normal Speaking

"Blah"...Sorting Hat

The vote for new characters will continue until sometime in year 2/3, so keep voting.

* * *

><p><span>Never Trust Singing Hats<br>

Harry sat back into his seat as the platform disappeared from sight. He had a very long journey to look forward too (coughnotcough) and he wasn't just going to sit there waiting for it to be over. Most people would have thought he was asleep. Most people would in fact be wrong.

Harry 'opened' his eyes to find himself in an expensive looking top floor apartment. The room was quite large and nicely decorated. Right behind him was a polished wooden door, with golden handle, and a coat hanger to the right of it. Immediately on his left was an open kitchen. Black and silver marble counter's sat atop rows of cupboards, whilst more were attached to the wall above head height. On the far wall, stood a freezer, a fridge, microwave and oven. A counter-top with a sink and dishwasher was separate from the rest of the kitchen, marking off the perimeter of the room.

Ahead from there was the living room. Wood panel floors, opposed to the tiles of the kitchen, ran the length of the entrance way and all through the place. A huge plasma, HD TV hung on the wall opposite the door, with a coffee table sat between it and a comfy leather couch. On either side were leather recliner chairs. On a shelf below the TV stood pretty much every recent console brought out as well as a blue ray DVD player. The following shelves proudly displayed rows upon rows of game's and DVDs. The left wall had a long rectangular window showing off the beautiful image of a lit up city skylight with the stars hanging over head, seeming to glimmer in the shine of the city lights. Beneath the window was a cabinet with a large radio system hooked up on top. The cabinet was filled with CD's from all times.

This was where Harry walked over to. He knelt down and opened the wooden and brass lined doors, before flicking through the collection. He eventually found something he deemed suitable, and turned to question his room mate on his choice.

"Oasis alright with you?" he asked, not truly caring

"Yeah, no problem Scar" a mocking voice called from the couch. Harry turned to glare at the offender. There sat a man with longish, dark blonde hair and brown eyes complete with a mocking grin. Slightly shorter than average, but still a fair bit taller than Harry, himself, Gabriel was sprawled on the couch, in a careless way, a plate full of sugary cakes and pastries lying on his chest. He was looking over at Harry, and his eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"Don't call me that," Harry muttered back as he turned on the CD. Harry started heading over past the still completely relaxed Gabe, and 'Wonderwall' started to play. The blonde had a brownie loosely held in his hand. Quick as a flash Harry's hand snapped out and then back, the chocolatey treat now in his own hand. He laughed at the false look of hurt on his friends face, and scoffed the chocolate quickly before any reaction could come.

Aware of Gabriel's glare, he moved away from the annoyed prankster, painfully conscious of the fact he would now have to be very careful, else he become the victim. Hurriedly, he strode only slightly nervous up the platform (the living room was dipped slightly below the rest of the room) and past the mahogany table and chairs that made up the dining section, coming up to hi drinks bar. He pulled up the first bottle he saw, and poured out two glasses of the amber fluid.

"You want one?" he questioned. At the dismissive flick of the archangel's hand, he dropped some ice in each and carried them over. Reached the lounging man again, he placed one of the drink on the coffee table, and then proceed to flop into one of the chairs. But not before he had swiped a few more of Gabe's snacks. He chuckled likely at the indigent look he was getting back.

"I spent all day whipping those up," he mumbled incoherently, then picked up the drink. "What is it?"

Harry took a mouthful before replying "Scotch of some sort"

"Still can't believe I got an eleven year old drinking," Gabe mused out loud

"Yeah, well, whatever. It's not like it'd even do anything bad for me in the long run. Besides, I believe I was nearly nine when I started"

Gabriel snorted,and then raised his glass "To us going to Hogwarts..."

"...And all the Pranks we'll be able to pull," Harry finished, clinking his glass against Gabriel's, and then finishing his drink. The best part was he couldn't get drunk. The alcohol tasted and smelt and felt and looked and hell even sounded real. But it wasn't. Nothing, bar the two companions, was real. Not physically anyway. It was all Harry's mindscape, which, after a lot of effort, he could now enter himself.

If he did say so himself, his defences were quite brilliant. At the moment he was sitting in the top floor of a 25 storey building. He had 23 floors of security and enochian traps and wards to protect his thoughts and memories (and his security force was based on angels). The floor directly below held everything he had ever thought, done, wished and didn't do. All of his memories, and the thoughts and emotions that came with them, were locked down in that room. In order to gain entry, if you got that far (doubtful), you had to guess thirteen different passwords in the correct order, and they were completely random. Almost impossible to guess, and there was no pattern or consistency to them at all. After three failed attempts, you get blasted out. After that the room was lined with I-Mac's. Each represented a different subject or set of memories. And each had a different password. Same story as the door. Three wrong and the chance is gone.

But that wasn't it. Oh no. He'd set up another twelve apartment blocks, that moved around on their own and re-arranged after each mental intrusion. These ones were filled with other but equally dangerous protections, and the layout was completely different. Plus, outside there were a series of defences no Pureblood would understand to deal with because they were muggle created. Millennium Falcons, X-wings and Tie Fighters, Death Stars, Star Trek Enterprise's, AC-130's, Normandy SR2's with the big gun upgrade, Reapers and so many more from muggle fictional works. And that was behind his thirty something amount of walls, each made up of differant materials and with a gate running through them all, Reinforced by steel, and with an Iron bar gate every 20 meters (There were thirty). To top it off, the tunnel had murder holes for boiling oil running all the way along.

_Hm_, Harry thought, _No one's getting in my head unless I let them_.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Until Harry noticed something.

"GABRIEL! WHAT IN YOUR DAD'S NAME DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?!"

"Relax, I'll fix it before you get back. Right now, someone just walked into your compartment,"

With that, Harry eyes snapped open to see the four from Ollivander's just coming into the compartment.

The Weasel looked extremely angry upon catching sight of him, though at least this time he knew why. The Weasley's, though Pureblood, were very poor. So seeing Harry get TWO wands for free had riled him up. But, Harry did not like the Weasel at all. So he felt no guilt at all from flicking his wrist and twirling his Purgatory wood and Hell Hound Fang wand between his fingers when it fell into his waiting hand. Weasley's face began to resemble his hair. Nope. Not a good look at all.

**{He looks like Rudolph if his whole face was a nose!}**

Harry had to stifle a laugh at that description

Hayden shot a glare at Ron for getting jealous so easily. Then he explained why they were there.

"Hey, you don't mind if we sit here do you? Everywhere else is full," The Boy-Who-Lived said.

Harry such gave a noncommittal shrug. He hated Weasel, and Longbottom had ignored him when they were kids so he wasn't over the moon to be with them, but he didn't know how Hayden had turned out yet and now he remembered that Dri had been his only friend besides Hay (it took him a while to remember but it had been 6 years)

The four boys quickly took their seats and swiftly started their conversation. Harry simply sat back and brought up a fifth year charms book he had bought in Flourish and Blotts. When the trolley came around, three boys excitedly jumped to their feet and began buying multiple snacks off the cart. Harry likely would have, except for the fact that it didn't have any real candy on it. So he pulled out a huge slice of chocolate gateau from thin air and started attacking it like mad.

Ron meanwhile had merely pulled out some wrapped corn beef sandwich, muttering about how he didn't even like corn beef. Anyone else and Harry would have whipped up some food for the other person. But this was Ron Weasley. So he didn't. Besides, Hayden and Neville had some extra sweets which they dropped in Ron's lap. It didn't go unnoticed that Dri didn't do this. It was clear that, after having re-run their whole conversation in his head, Ron was not on good terms with Dri.

Suddenly, the subject of his thoughts dragged him into the conversation

"Sorry we never introduced ourselves. I'm Adrian Black. The red headed moron is Ronald Weasley," Ron spluttered a bit, once again going red {Honestly. He'll need a potion to lower blood pressure at the rate he's going. And he's a healthy eleven year old. I drink and my entire diet is sugar}

Dri continued "The lad next to him is Neville Longbottom. And Finally we have Hayden Potter"

Hayden smiled at his introduction. "So what's your name?"

"Harry Gabriel," Had he been watching he would have seen Hayden freeze, but he had already turned to answer Neville's question of 'What house do you think you'll be in?'

"I'm hoping for Hufflepuff to be honest. My brother is there so I know I'll have someone to look after me," he said.

"I've got to go. Nice meeting you," Hayden said hastily as he left the compartment.

Ron smirked victoriously in his direction before taking off after boy wonder, with Neville trailing unsure behind. Surprisingly though, Dri didn't leave. He just sat and ate a few chocolate frogs. Not wanting to be out done, Harry picked a Mars Bar out of thin air and started eating. Of course he made sure Dri thought it had been in his pocket.

Finally Dri sighed "You could have chosen your words better there, _Potter_"

"My words were fine. I have amazing diction," Harry retorted, then caught on to the name. His hair changed back to it's messy black as he stuttered "You..wait..wha...how did...you?"

"Know?" Dri guessed, laughing "Only one guy has eyes that colour and he sure as Hell ain't a Diggory"

With that, the two spent the remaining journey time catching up with each other. Dri had dragged Harry (in his Harry Gabriel form) to a compartment holding two red headed twins and their dread-locked friend. There Harry discovered, the Weasley's weren't all Weasel's. They were the school's resident pranksters. And they were good. Dri was another pranking master and had been delighted to find out that Harry had found his inner Prankster. The two had declared a challenge war on the twins for their titles, who had accepted. It was fun, Harry had grudgingly admitted to himself. Ced was going to have a heart attack when he learned just who had been befriended by his younger brother.

He was still annoyed by Hayden though. In the end it was decided he was just a rich prat who looked down on anyone not a gryff.

Down the train, however, Hayden's thoughts were tormenting him._ I had to leave. The same name, same eyes, same age. Life is mocking me, sending someone to Hogwarts with me who reminded me of my probably dead brother. Dammit, Harry where are you?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Filius Flitwick sighed as he leaned back in his chair. The whole Hogwarts staff were convened in the Staff Room (along with Auror's Potter and Black) for the pre-term staff meeting. The usual subjects had been discussed: clubs like Quiditch, extra classes, OWL's and NEWT's ecetera. Then they had moved on to the Philosopher's Stone and it's protections. A bit different, yes, but not anything astronomical. It was a reasonable subject.

Harry James Potter, however, was not.

"Now then. Did you see him at the Platform, Minerva? Severus? Lily? Or you Aurors?"

All of them shook their head in the negative. The headmaster frowned, his usual twinkle gone. _Why is he so obsessed with that boy?_ Flitwick wondered. Lily and James and Sirius made sense, but Dumbledore?

"Well not to worry. If he is here, we will find him at the sorting," the man continued "As he will undoubtedly be in Gryffindor; he is James and Lily's son of course; then perhaps Minerva, you would assist his parents and siblings in helping him deal with whatever trauma he has endured these past years,"

Filius stopped and thought. A gryffindor would not be able to survive alone for four years. Nor a badger. If he is here, he will be a Slytherin or a Raven. With that in mind, Flitwick made a large stakes bet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hogwarts, despite it's ridiculous sounding name, was beautiful. After exiting the train all the first years had been herded into a small fleet of boats and sent across a large lake, which had actually held a giant quid interestingly enough, by a huge must-be-eight-foot man named Hagrid. They had seen Hogwarts from the outside and it was breathtaking. Actually, now that he looked back in perspective, maybe that was Dri's elbow in response to flirting with Susan Bones. {He so has a crush on her}

**{Yeah, don't aggravate it. I felt that from inside your head}**

Anyway, they had arrived in some sort of cove and led to the entrance hall, where they currently stood. Hagrid had just left and Professor MgGonagall had arrived.

"When I lead you into the hall you are to be sorted into one of the four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. When you are here your house will be like family. Any triumph's may earn points. While any rule breaking will lose them. Please wait here," with that, the no nonsense woman had left.

"How do we get sorted," Neville asked fearfully from the duo's right

"Well Fred and George said that we have to fight a troll," Ron said

Everyone else was in equal degree's of panic and uncertainty, except for Dri who just laughed anything off, and Harry who was perfectly safe anyway, given his extra powers. Meanwhile some moron called Malfoy was running his mouth off at Weasel and Boy Wonder. As he was about to knock 'em down a peg or two each, MgGonagall showed up, this time carrying a rag and a stool.

When everyone was in lines, they were trooped down the rows between the house table's. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were on either side. Cedric caught Harry's eyes and they grinned at each other. Just ahead, a bushy haired girl who had been mumbled and reciting read-about spells in the entrance all was sprouting off 'knowledge' left and right. It just screamed 'KNOW-IT-ALL'. She reminded them of Cas, but a less 'give you knowledge as you need it', and more 'tell everyone what you read word-for-word and be a teachers pet'

MgGonagall set the stool down at the front of the hall, and placed the hat on top of it. Then the hat sang

* * *

><p>AN:I'm not writing the song. Everyone has read it about a thousand times. I can't be bothered doing it again

* * *

><p>When the hat stopped singing, and Gabe stopped shivering and muttering about evil hats with mouth's, the stern woman stepped forward and unrolled a scroll of parchment. Harry was getting nervous. Everyone, and he meant EVERYONE, was staring at him. Then he realized why and grinned. He wasn't wearing robes. He was wearing Gabe's favorite outfit. Olive green jacket, maroon redbrown button up shirt, jeans and boots. He looked so out of place. It felt good.

He noticed a man who looked like Dri, a couple who could only be his parents and Dumbledore watching closely.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A timid looking girl stepped forward and the hat was placed on head. A moment later, the hat cried out 'Hufflepuff!"

As the girl ran off to her table, MgGonagall called for "Black, Adrian!"

Dri made his way up with confidence and sat. The hat hesitated only a moment and then shouted "Gryffindor

"Bones, Susan!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Bulstrode, Milicent!" "Slytherin!"

It continued this way for a while the hat taking longer for some people than others. Malfoy unsurprisingly went to Slytherin, yet shockingly Granger the know-it-all was sent to Gryffindor, as was Longbottom. By this point, Harry knew his name would be called as Potter. Neither the surname Diggory nor Gabriel had been called. And then it was almost his turn.

"Potter, Hayden!"

_Wait, What! What!_ Whispers started all the way through out the hall (excluding the Snakes table)

"Gryffindor!" the hat announced almost immediately, and every table but Slytherin cheered, though the red was loudest

"Potter, Harry!" {Oh that clever old man}

**{Indeed (Dramatic Sigh) We knew this was coming. May as well get it over with}**

The whispering started again at an equal level, then rose when he stepped out and allowed his hair to revert back to it's normal state. He walked somewhat arrogantly to the stool sat and put on the hat himself.

"So what have we here. I can not sort you so while your barriers are in place" the Hat's voice said in his head

Quickly, Harry opened the gate and after a confidentiality agreement, handed over a guide way to avoid all traps and security in his head

**{I'm assuming you hear me too?}**

"Indeed, Mr. Gabriel. Now then. Hmm, you are tricky. Loyalty, yes I see that. But only to special people, and not at hard working. Not for Hufflepuff then.

{Shame}

"And you both have bravery beyond regular standards. No chivalry or nobility though. And you always think first. Gryffindor would not suit you well.

**{Yes! I couldn't have lasted with that table. Yeah our friends are there but so Prat Weasel}  
><strong>

"Very clever too, I see. Resourceful, clever, witty. Not overly studious, but a natural academic mind. But also lots of ambition and cunning. Which to pick. Slytherin or Ravenclaw. 

{Ravenclaw. I don't feel like spending 7 years with ferret}

**{Plus we won't be ostracized by everyone} **

{Makes it easier for pranks. Shame it won't piss James off as much though.}

"Well I see your minds are made up. Good luck in RAVENCLAW!

He pulled the hat of and saw the cheering table in the blue and bronze colored robes. As he made his way to it, he swished his wand, turning his jacket Ravenclaw blue and his shirt bronze. He sat down and watched the rest of the sorting.

After a long, delicious feast, a boring speech Harry didn't listen to, a walk to the tower that Gabe memorized and a brief summary of the expectations of Ravenclaw, he was in his dorm. He simply threw himself onto his bed and fell asleep fully clothed.

* * *

><p>So that's that done. Ravenclaw won the vote. Result's:<p>

Ravenclaw: 7

Slytherin: 7

Hufflepuff:4

Gryffindor:1

Snakes and Raven's were tied so I had to decide. I felt that the Claw's would be better, and my reasoning is in the chapter.

You'll get the Dumbles/Potter's confrontation next chapter.


	6. Bad Password

{Blah}...Harry

**{****Blah}**...Gabriel

"Blah"... Normal Speaking

* * *

><p><span>Bad Password<br>

The next morning came for too quickly for the students of Gryffindor tower. Golden rays of sunshine danced through the window and around the room, causing people to stir as the light fell onto their eyes. Ron was grumbling obscenely, Seamus just continued to sleep. Dean and Neville slightly more at ease with being woken early, dazedly staggered to the bathroom. The remaining two, were already up. Dri had been awoken by the twins prank of exchanging his quilt for a rough sack full of hedgehogs (the boy had to ask Hayden to pull all of the spikes he'd got impaled on out, all the while plotting revenge).

Hayden meanwhile had hardly even slept. And it was obvious. His pale complexion made the dark circle's under his eye's stand out even more. He didn't even make an attempt to smooth his messier than normal hair, and the brightness and puffiness of his blood-shot eyes indicated to a lot of crying. Most of the house had been shocked when he had entered the common room, wondering why their savior looked so rough, but an unusually harsh glare from the boy in question stopped any fussing. Neville and Ron trailed obediently behind him, with their dorm mates tagging along. Hermione had left earlier, so as to get studying done, and the other two were still doing their make-up.

In short Hayden looked like hell, and acting as though he'd gone through a round with a devil.

* * *

><p>Half-way across the castle, Gabriel grumbled about someone making inappropriate comparisons, whilst playing Halo multi-player with Harry.<p>

* * *

><p>In the charms corridor, Filius Flitwick, smirked triumphantly at the 200 galleons now sitting on his desk. He'd bet 20 galleons at the staff meeting that Harry was going to either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Everyone present bar Lily and Dumbledore had matched him in favor of Gryffindor or at least Hufflepuff. He'd obviously won. He was intending to give half to Mr. Potter as thanks.<p>

* * *

><p>In the Gryffindor common room, Adrian Black opened the portrait door and came face to face with his God-brother (lily was Dri's godmother), who was glaring full force glare (that was surprisingly effective from a normally harmless and caring person). Ron looked angry, though that was pretty much default setting for him. Neville looked extremely unsure about whatever it is they wanted to say (and Dri thought he knew exactly what it was). Dean and Seamus seemed to have gone on ahead.<p>

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me?" Hayden ground out.

"Tell you what?" was the reply, that oozed fake ignorance, but the other two would never catch on, so he may as well have his fun.

"That...that...the kid...Harry...on the train...yo-you knew! You weren't surprised. Why didn't you tell me?" The devils new toy said (as an Archangel complained again, letting his half-vessel to kill his character again. {Three in a row with a plasma pistol! Ha!}), starting out loud and angry but broken and choking up at the end.

Dri sighed and rubbed his hand across his face "He didn't want to go home. So I decided to help him while I could. And I've known since Ollivander's, I think"

Hayden paused and considered for a moment, then nodded slightly and led the way to the great hall, his mind still screaming with possibility's. _He had his brother back!_

* * *

><p>In Ravenclaw tower, Harry had just stood up from his bed after a refreshing game night in his apartment; a night filled with Pizza, beer, women and a gaming competition and blowing up a dart board.<p>

{Oh and as a matter of interest who won on Halo?}

**{You must have cheated! Someone kept talking about Luci. I bet you set them up to it! (sharp intake of breath) Admit it!}**

{No, I didn't. If I wanted to distract you all I'd need to do is wave a chocolate bar in front of your face}

**{...That works both ways you know}**

{...}

**{Yeah that's what I thought. Bit...}**

And, que the slamming of the wall. Jerk.

Quickly he hurried downstairs, only stopping to change his hair. This time it was his normal black, but not messy. It was short, slightly longer on top and at the front, spiked with two zig-zag lines of cobalt blue running through it. He then snapped his fingers and his clothes were a brown leather jacket, a button up white dress shirt, dress shoes and black jeans.

Following his modifications, he entered the common room and was immediately assaulted by his year mates, wondering if he was The BWL's twin, why he ran, all excited to hear about Hayden, whether he really was a squib like rumors say, where he had been ecetera. He dodged the questions with short, brisk, and blunt answers ("Yes, he was Hayden's twin, he ran because he wanted to, Hayden was a stuck up douche, he clearly wasn't a squib, and it' none of your business") whilst he tried to recall names.

Michael Corner (who Gabe didn't like for his name **{(Shivers) The personality resemblance is uncanny}**), Anthony Goldstein, Su Li, Padma Patil, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle, Lisa Turpin, Morag McDougal and Mandy Brocklehurst (all in his year) were crowded around him. In fact so was Chang and Edgecombe from the year above.

Then, Harry noticed a kid with brown hair, who was not jumping up and down with glee after seeing his somewhat similar looks to the great famous Hayden Potter. So naturally he went over to him, leaving behind a stunned crowd of strangers who had been hoping to have him introduce them to his brother. Most of the room was in agreement of their thought's. _Why is he going to talk to the loner_.

Harry shook his head as his mind magic's picked up on this thought without him even using Legilmency. He sat next to the boy and picked up that he was nervous, scared and had always been an outsider. A target for bullies.

"Hey," he said as he sat, while the other boy was startled and mystified by his pressence "I'm Harry. Harry Gabriel, formerly Potter,"

"Why are you talking to the loser, Harry?" Chang asked, and winked seductively at him. Harry felt his mouth water, but he stopped himself. She just wanted Hayden. He was a means to an end. The same for nearly everyone in first and second years. The older ones were interested, but didn't overly care.

So instead of smiling back, he replied with "Because I want to,"

"But he's a bookworm. A know-it-all. He never has friends!"

Harry (and coincidentally Gabriel as well) came to the conclusion that the two had met before and that she was the reason for those things.

Instead, he turned to the boy and waited. He watched surprise, then joy and elation, followed by fear and weariness flash across his face before he slowly and cautiously held his hand out.

"Terry Boot," he said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Terry!" he said excitedly, then dropped his voice to mimic that of a conspiratorial whisper, making sure that everyone in the dorm could still hear "How about we two Ravens ditch the witch, and her batch of crow's? Breakfast sounds good right about now," Terry nodded his agreement and they started to leave, his lips quirking upwards at the corners, as the rest of the house slowly unraveled the insult in his words.

"Hmm, definitely breakfast. Hot Chocolate, pancakes, muffins, waffles..." the new pair made their way to the Great Hall, and sat at the table decked out in Blue and Bronze, with Harry sprouting off an endless list of sugar filled treats that should be made mandatory at breakfast

* * *

><p>Flitwick smiled warmly as he looked at his still mostly empty house table. The Slytherin table was completely filled, in contrast, and the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table's were filling quickly. For his own house, however, only held some fifth and seventh years looking to do some early morning revision, reviewing their summer work for the OWL and NEWT years. That is, excluding the heart warming sight of Harry Potter and Terry Boot.<p>

Filius himself had retrieved Terry from his home and led him to the station. His father, head of a once respectable Pureblood family, was a gambling drunk who had tarnished the house. Filius despised the man. Robert Boot should have been second born, barely more magic than a squib (Filius had no problems with squib's, but one should not head a Pureblood house, as it would rob the house of all respect), no discipline and no talent. His younger brother Davren, was different. The house would be better off with him. He had, however, left Britain after his brother's floundering, living the life of an adventurer using his skills from his days as a Curse Breaker.

Terry's mother, however, was a muggle. With a small part time job, she was practically unemployed and was also lying quite heavily on the drink. As a result of his parents, Terry had been terribly bullied in both the muggle primary school he attended and at any wizarding events he went to.

So it was a relief to see the charismatic and energetic Harry talking earnestly with Terry. Truth be told, he'd been worried that after the rest of the dorm informed him of Terry's past, he too would have ignored him. But he didn't rather the opposite, Filius observed as the rest of his house started arriving. Harry didn't spare them so much as a glance or a greeting.

Still smiling in content, Filius picked up the timetable's and began to hand them out.

* * *

><p>Harry was listening to Terry shyly make conversation with him, as he pored maple syrup over his heaped plate of waffles (his third actually) to the extent where they were swimming in it. The kid was alright really. A bit shy, but from what he'd seen that was maybe the result of some bullying. Harry couldn't really fault him. He was strong and while he wasn't happy he just got on with life. While Harry wished it didn't have to be like that, it was just how life worked.<p>

**{And don't we know it}**

The new timetable was next to his plate. He hadn't really looked at it other than to see that he had Transfiguration first {YES!} with the Gryffindors **{NO!}**{NO! At least Dri will be there}

Speaking of Dri, just as Harry was about to take a bite of his food, the black haired boy dropped down beside him, effectively stopping Terry in his tracks, and reverting him back to 'keep eyes down, and don't draw attention to myself' method. A frustrated expression took over Harry's face as he had only just gotten Terry to open up a bit. However, Dri seemed to notice the same thing, so he quickly got Terry to warm up again.

How he did this, you ask?

{HE STOLE MY WAFFLES!}

The look indigent of absolute horror and betrayal that settled on Harry's face was so amusing it had Dri and even Terry, who hadn't done more than chuckle softly, rolling on the floor and clutching their sides from laughter. The rest of the hall looked confused, bar Auror Black and Professor Flitwick, who looked highly amused.

"Thanks for the snack though mate. Couldn't eat at Gryffindor. Not with the way Ron's eating," Dri said, once he had calmed, only to crack up again at the glare he got for eating the waffles previously owned by Harry.

Harry and Terry being the clever Ravens they are, did not look at the Weasel. The rest of the stupid crows were not so lucky to have been blessed with the gift of common sense. Almost as a whole, Crowclaw house observed the eating habit's of Ronald Weasley. And almost as a whole, they pushed their own food away.

Harry meanwhile contented himself with taking a huge gulp of marshmallow, whipped cream, sugar and brandy hot chocolate, and then counted his losses and put together a stack of pancakes (about five or so. Thick ones) and coating them in chocolate sauce, topped with banana and strawberry slices. He was just about to eat, when another hand (this one with a yellow and black sleeve) pulled it away as his fork was about to impale the first one.

Whimpering in disappointment (which set off the two people on either side of him laughing like mad-men, again!) he looked up at the amused face of Cedric, who had one eyebrow raised.

"Mum said to make sure you don't overdo the sugar. I think this count's as that," he said before walking away, his shoulders shaking from laughter at the mortification he'd seen on Harry's face.

Once again the other two managed to right them selves, though their faces were very red and Terry was out of breath. Reaching across Harry, Dri held his hand out to Terry.

"Adrian Black, prankster extraordinaire, and lover of all things fun," Terry laughed and shook the hand.

"Terry Boot," was his reply.

Keeping a close eye on both Cedric and Dri and even Terry, Harry quickly snatched up a croissant and smothered it in high sugar honey. He lifted it to his mouth, thinking _Finally I get my foo..._

" would you please come with me?" A deep voice said from not a few feet away. Harry moaned and face-planted against the table. "You as well Mr. Black"

Before anyone could realize what was happening, _again!_, Harry stood and followed the Headmaster, though only very reluctantly, to his office with Dri following. Harry quickly got bored off being around the entourage Dumbledore was picking up, so he simply went straight to the office, not even bothering with the Stone Gargoyle, instead just flying into the office and taking a seat with his feet thrown up on the desk.

Minutes later, the rest of the group arrived, and were suitably shocked at seeing Harry already there.

"Harry, my boy, how did you get past the Gargoyle without the password," the old man said in his grandfatherly voice.

"I guessed it," Harry said looking around the room, and then guessed "Lemon Drops is a rather poor password you know? What if I was thief?" he asked sarcastically, simultaneous to praying he'd guessed right.

By the shocked expression on his face, he had.

Taking the brief moment he had to survey his surroundings had been beneficial too. He had seen the whole group in the room and pieced together who was who. Snape and MgGonagall stood on either side of the Headmaster, the former sneering, and the latter standing regally with a stern look on her face. Standing behind him, despite him not asking them to, were his parents, trying to appear as such. Hayden was right next to him, looking like a four year old on Christmas.

Then, finally, there was Sirius and Dri, standing off to one side.

Dumbledore leaned forward expectantly, his eyes twinkling like mad. He felt some probes against his walls, and swatted them away with ease. Snape and even Dumbledore started in surprise. But of course no one noticed, bar the Black's.

Again, the 'Leader of the Light' looked at him, and then in that fake, warm, inviting voice said "Now then Harry. Could you please tell us where you've been for the past few years? And why you left in the first place?"

"First, don't address me with my first name, we not on good enough terms for that, nor will we ever be," he replied flatly, which caused everyone to stare at him in shock for the way he'd spoken. Then he brightened up "As to where I was, well, I'm sure you know that for just less than the past year I've been staying with the Diggory's. The rest, I've been here and there. Traveled a lot, you know, went sight seeing. Changed my name," then dropped his voice to a slow sardonic drawl "Set up my own private, witness, protection program. Until you load of idiots screwed it all up, by calling the name 'Potter' at the sorting"

"Yes but why leave at all?" Lily asked

"Why?," he repeated intelligently and incredulously at the same time "WHY! For my own safety that's why!"

James glared and yelled back "Don't talk to your mother like that!"

"I don't have a mother," came the cold reply that had everyone stopping and freezing in place "just like I don't have a father. Or a sister. Or a brother," Hayden's face fell, James looked livid, and Lily had tears in her eyes. Alice, who had to stay at Hogwarts with Lily, simply looked confused.

"Harry, you were safe at Privet Drive. I made sure of it. There were people watching out for you there. It was very irresponsible of you to leave your aunt's care"

"SAFE!" he roared "I was safer on the run from my honorary brother's who wanted to start Apocalypse Now against each other than I was a Privet Drive! You say I was being watched. I know by Ms. Figg. The squib who didn't even try and help whenever I got tossed out, BEATEN AND BLOODY ONTO THE SIDEWALK!"

There were several gasp's at this. Dumbledore received glares from everyone in the room, except for Snape who sneered at Harry and the Potters and Blacks instead.

"And my name is Harry GABRIEL. NOT POTTER. So you can call me MR GABRIEL!"

Snape, having apparently decided that he'd heard enough began a full force legilmency attack on him, which had Harry smirking. He quickly opened his gate, and let Snape run through his defense's, making him think they were feeble. Swiftly casting a Notice-me-not charm on everything else, Snape walked right into one of Harry's favorite apartment complexes.

Looking in on him from the control room in that particular area, he smirked as he watched Snape wonder around aimlessly (He'd sealed the bulkhead behind him) unknowingly headed right for one of his many, many 'security personal'.

* * *

><p>Snape heard a guttural rasping coming from behind him. He very slowly turned around and nearly had a heart attack. For there standing in front of him was a huge six and a half foot black, 'thing'. It had a domed head and menacing silver teeth and it's lips pulled back. Instead of fingers each of it's legs had three razor talons attached to it. A long tail wished back and forth, with a vicious, piercing stinger on it.<p>

The thing seized his shoulders and lifted the Potions Master up, his front teeth parted, and a mini-mouth and a stalk shot out.

* * *

><p>In the office, everyone was confused as to why the two people were just staring at them. Then as they prepared to go and get help, Snape, ex-death eater, the dungeon bat, the sweeping menace; let out a girlish, high-pitched squeal, followed by a meek 'meep', before he collapsed in a dead faint. Everyone just stared gob-smacked at the sight (excluding James, Sirius and Dri who were on the floor rolling around and laughing so hard they threatening to pass out from lack of oxygen.<p>

"Keep your pet Death Eater on a leash, Headmaster, because that's hardly the worst I could do. I don't take kindly to people trying to mind-rape me," Harry snarled "Now, I believe I've answered your questions sufficiently. I'd like to leave so I can get to class on time," and then he left, leaving a room fulled of angry people (at Dumbledore in every case but his own), and one crying Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

><p>AN: Aw, poor Hayden.

Yes it was an Alien from the film 'Alien', that Harry used on Snape. The confrontations will get more tense and more explosives as time goes on.

And I completely made up Terry's back story, because it seemed to fit so well, and I needed Harry to have a friend in Ravenclaw.

Sooo, yeah. Review! Bye for now! Yozza out!


	7. Just an AN

**I'm afraid this isn't actually a chapter. Sorry to disappoint, just wanted to let you know updates will be less regular until the Christmas break because I have mock exam's on in school right now. After that the I'll be able to post more regularly.**

**In other news, I'm still accepting votes for SPN characters. Here's what the vote looks like now (btw I'm still working out the site so just message or review with your vote until I get the poll set up)**

**Crowley=8**

**Balthazar=6**

**Lucifer=6**

**Michael=2  
><strong>


	8. First Impressions

Hey I'm back. So the poll is up as many of you have already discovered. Don't forget to vote.

Just realized I haven't been doing disclaimer's. So here's one: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. I take no credit for the genius that is both of those works.

* * *

><p><span>First Impressions<span>

Harry stormed down the Transfiguration corridor still fuming with anger as he had been since leaving Dumbledore's office. His hands were clenched into fist's at his side and sparks were flying off him. The other students hastily got out of his path and flinched when he walked past them.

{How dare he? How dare he demand answers like that after he dumped us with the Dursley's?}

**{Harry, pal, calm down. You'll end up blowing something up at this rate}**

"Harry, wait up!"

Harry stopped in his tracks as he heard a voice call his name, and slowly turned to see Adrian's grinning face. Dri fell into step with him as they headed to their first class of the day, seemingly unaffected by his rage.

"That was brilliant. I've never seen anyone chew out old Dumbles like that. And wow you are mad," by this point he was staring in amazement at the sparking hands.

"Yeah, well he annoys me," was the bland reply

"Anyway,after you left me and dad could not stop laughing for like five minutes. Dumbledore was going red, McGonagall was gaping like a fish, James was stuck between laughing at the Grease Bat and yelling at the old man. Felt a bit bad that Hayden and Lily were crying though," Dri said

That completely threw him. {Hayden cried?}

"Hayden cried?"

**{Huh?} **

"Yeah. Wait did you not see how bad he looked this morning?"

"No, why?" {Did you notice anything?}

**{He looked a bit rougher than usual, but that was just a passing observation. I didn't take in any details}**

"Cause he looked like hell," **{Oh, for Dad's sake, stop using words like that lightly. It's making me paranoid} **"Listen, Har, I know you seem to have some sort of grudge against the Potters, but Hayden's not..."

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by the scene they took in when they went around the corner. It was one that caused Harry's anger, which had been steadily cooling off, to rise once again. And this time Dri was feeling the exact same way.

**{Yeah now it's fine to blow something up, as long as it's them}**

A group of Ravenclaw first years, all of them people Harry didn't like, were standing in a crowd with Terry pushed up against the wall. The pair were too far away to hear what was being said but it was obviously cruel and upsetting because Terry had tears brimming in his eyes. And seeing his friend like that made Harry's blood boil.

"LEAVE! HIM! ALONE!" Harry shouted , his own voice being added to his Angel Power voice as he called it. A white-blue light shimmered around him, and his eyes glowed with the same colour. Power radiated off his body, allowing everybody to feel it.

In response, the whole Ravenclaw group looked over at him nervously. The more stupid ones; Padma Patil, Antony Goldstein and Mandy Brocklehurst; drew their wands.

Harry just smirked. Gabriel did the same.

Raising his left hand he flicked his wand into it(he wanted to save his wordless/wandless talent as a surprise for in the classroom), which everyone watched nervously, and waved it in a complex pattern speaking a Latin incantation at the same time.

The result was that Padma's hair turned into snakes, Antony's clothes shrunk to a size that was painful for him to wear not to mention embarrassing and Mandy's skin turned purple with yellow polka dots.

Turning to their comrades in torment, Michael Corner **{*Shivers*} **and Steven Cornfoot, Harry turned his wand on them and raised an eyebrow. They backed away with their hands out showing they didn't have their wands nor have any intent to use them.

"Okay, nobody; And I mean NOBODY!; messes with my friends and gets away with it. Understand?"

he got nods from everybody.

"Terry are you alright?" He asked, turning to his friend

"Yeah I'm fine," the slightly taller boy said, wiping away his tears.

"Well then, what were they saying..." Harry started and then stopped and looked around as he heard a chicken noise. What he saw was rather comical. Steven had apparently tried to be a Slytherin and curse him while his back was turned. Now he stood there with wide eyes, wand held out in front of him and unable to speak, only make clucking sounds which quickly had both Harry and Dri on the floor, clutching their sides.

"My god," {OW!} **{For the millionth time, stop it!}** "What happened ?"

"Idiot was going curse you. I got him first with a spell Dad taught me. Replaces a person's voice with the sound their inner animal makes," Dri explained as they entered the classroom, the Raven's new features reversed before McGonagall saw them {Speaking of which how did she get here so fast}

**{Secret Passages}**

{Must be}

The bell rang, Hayden arriving just in time, but not being punished because McGonagall had also been there with him, she had explained with a glare sent right at Harry.

Following the revelation that McGonagall didn't like his antagonism with the Potter family, she started the lesson.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned," she said

After having the class write down a long, grueling series of complex notes and a short display of transfiguring her desk into a pig and back again (and disappointing the class by telling them that they wouldn't be doing this for several years yet) she set them the task of transfiguring a matchstick that she gave them into a needle. All around the room people were waving their wands and speaking the spell to limited degrees of success. Some had wooden needle shaped matches, others simply gave theirs a silver sheen. Ron Weasley could do nothing at all.

McGonagall walked around the room inspecting people's efforts and giving advice wherever she thought someone really needed it. In addition she gave Gryffindor 2 points because Hayden had a mostly right needle, but a section in the middle was still wood looking. Dri and Hermione both got their house 5 points each for succeeding, and when that was announced, Dri turned to Harry with a smug expression.

Rather than reply, Harry chose to just drop his wand onto the desk with an audible click that successfully captured the attention of everyone in the room, and without a word waved his hand over the matchstick. The students jaws, (and McGonagall's) dropped and they all let out gasps when the matchstick suddenly became a needle. But rather than stop there, Harry made a twisting motion with his hand, causing the needle's end to twist into a corkscrew. With another swipe it was straight again, followed by Harry running his hand along it and astonoshing the class once again by transfiguring it into one of Legolas' elven daggers from 'Lord of the Rings'

Ignored the gaping eleven year old's, Harry turned to look at Dri who no longer looked very smug.

{Yeah, suck it}

**{Aaand thats why I never told you about the smug game}**

{Why? I'm a natural}

**{I know. It's unfair to everyone else. 'Cept me}**

Dri, at that moment was just looking at the blade, with a blank expression which was actually somewhat worrying. But then he grinned and said "Well that shut me right up, didn't it?"

"30 points to Ravenclaw, Mr Potter," McGonagall finally recovered enough to say, before taking the knife and setting the task as homework to anyone who hadn't finished it.

While they made their way out of class, a number of things happened. Firstly, Granger glared at him in such a way that it put most angels to shame. Secondly, the other Ravenclaws skirted around them quickly, as far from Harry and Terry as possible. Third, Weasel decided he was jealous again (this time of Harry's ability) and deliberately knocked both of their books over the floor, and as such ended up making Weasel noises any time he tried to speak (courtesy of one Adrian Black)

The last thing though, was the only surprising one, and it completely threw Harry for a loop when it happened. Hayden approached them very nervously, hesitating. A lot. And he paused with a look of confusion when he heard the noises the red head was making, before realization swept across his face as he looked between the books and Dri. Eventually, he reached Harry and stammered his way through a sentance.

"Hey, er...I just...I mean, I wanted to say...er well done...in class, you know?" he got out, before his nerves got the better of him and he bolted leaving a very amused Dri, an indigent Ron; annoyed that his friend hadn't helped him; and an utterly and thoroughly confused Harry behind.

* * *

><p>By 'Angel Power voice' just picture what Cas sound like in s05e19 when he beats up Dean.<p>

Once again: poor Hayden. I'm cruel to him.

Anyways; until next time. Yozza Out!


End file.
